Unlikely Attraction
by stare at walls
Summary: Oh dear....everyone's left for a latenight break... Suguru and hiro are left alone..what will happen? note: its not what you think! its not fluffy! tis LEMON! drool


It was one of their late night rehearsals. And k-san announced that they should take a 10-30 minute break.

Shu laughed happily, announcing that he was starving and was going to the nearest konbini to buy some munchies. He asked Suguru and Hiro if they wanted to come, since Ryu was coming too (he watched as they rehearsed, occasionally interrupting Shu's invite with outbursts of "na no da!")

Suguru said he wasn't hungry, and Hiro said he wanted to work on his guitar for a while.

sigh Shu went and dragging Ryu along, they went with Tohma-san to eat.

The other personnel went out as well, Yes…every single one.

Suguru was fiddling on his organ, his eyes expressionless, memorizing the new beat of the song they had remixed. plink,plink.plink the keys sounded. On the other side of the recording booth, Hiro was seated on an amplifier, his adept hands strumming the guitar, playing a quiet and hypnotizing song. Quite different from what he usually played. Suguru let his eyes wander all over Hiro. His eyes fixed on Hiro's exposed neck, his chest, biceps, and arms. He found himself looking at Hiro and thinking to himself "wow. Hiro does look good..." and this sentiment only being enforced by the fact that hiro took off his jacket and wore a ripped, sleeveless shirt that was sheer and showed off his abs, and torso.

Suguru jerked himself back to reality...scolding himself for staring. It was just plain rude. But, he couldn't help but look a second time, he was just so damn sexy...

hiro felt Suguru's eyes roving all over him, and he wanted to look back as well, but he opted to concentrate on his guitar, keeping his thoughts to himself. As he was playing, a daydream entered his head. It was Suguru, snuggled up on his bare chest, breathing lightly on his skin as he lay in slumber, Suguru's hand on his memb--------?

"HIRO! HIRO! HEY! HIRO, are you all right?" Suguru half-shouted at his band mate. Hiro could only reply a stare back. Suguru noticed that hiro wasn't playing guitar anymore and decided to wake him up. the others weren't back yet and Suguru was getting impatient. He turned to look at hiro directly, and found himself just tad too close to Hiro's face.

Hiro's breath mingling with his own.  
Smelling distinctly of mint cigarettes.  
Their eyes locking.  
Their heartbeats increasing.

Hiro smiled lightly, and couldn't control himself. He leaned in for a kiss. Suguru, surprised at this, didn't react. Hiro pulled back, a hurt expression registering on his face. "I'm ...S-s-sorry..--" he stammered, but no worry, Suguru moved closer and kissed him, his lips curving in a smile as he did so. Hiro reciprocated rougher, his kiss getting more intense, and his tongue tangling with suguru's, their breath hot and cut short.

Suguru found his hands exploring hiro. his fingers wandering over Hiro's back, feeling the contour of his back muscles, trailing along his neck, his chest, on his torso, and finally, beneath Hiro's shirt. He let his hand trace circles over Hiro's nipples, and hiro let out a satisfied moan in return, kissing him harder.

Hiro's hands were all over Suguru too. It pressed suguru's face closer to his. His tongue moving down his neck as he felt suguru's hands on his in a subtle reply. Suguru was moaning and groaning with pleasure, and hiro was as well. He took off his partner's shirt and began kissing his chest. Suguru gasped with delight and responded by taking Hiro's now sweat drenched shirt off and letting his hands rest on Hiro's crotch.

At this hiro began to grow excited. He felt himself growing and suguru's hands which were now unbuttoning his pants weren't doing any good. "Shit" hiro thought as he pressed his lips on suguru's to give a crushing kiss. "Goddamnit!" hiro audibly gasped as Suguru opened his fly, hand around his dick. Suguru began to lick Hiro's nipple, his hand moving along the now erect member.

haaah..--haaa..-- hiro breathed shakily, uncontrollably as Suguru took him in his mouth, his sticky and slippery saliva dribbling all over. His mouth in a steady rhythm, a distinct tempo.

Suguru went faster, and faster...then he withdrew and let his saliva trickle down his chin and onto Hiro's. Suguru spit in his hand and once again wound it around Hiro's cock. He leaned into the now semi-reclining hiro to kiss him as his hands moved faster and easier around Hiro's now lubricated cock.

He increased his speed, faster, faster going faster the more he heard hiro take in a breath. Hiro couldn't take it anymore, it was just too much.

He trembled as he felt himself about to climax. Suguru sensed as much, and withdrew his hand and replaced it with his mouth. He went much firmer. Faster. And finally, hiro let go, his hand on suguru's hair, guiding and pushing him on. Suguru let the semen release in his mouth, feeling the warmth and letting his tongue take it all in...


End file.
